


Stand By You [fanvid]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: "As I see it, it's 'who do we trust' time."Through thick and thin, Starsky and Hutch stand by each other.Song: "Stand By You," performed by Tyler & Ryan





	Stand By You [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [The Starsky & Hutch 2017 Advent Calendar](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2017/calendar/?p=329).

My first fanvid!! Many thanks to [LilyK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK) for her suggestions and to [Cyanne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne) for her steadfast support. And, as always, special thanks to [Flamingo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingo/pseuds/Flamingo), who is the heart, soul, and engine of our beloved fandom ♥ ♥ ♥

  


  
**PASSWORD: advent2017**

  
[Stand By You [S&H]](https://vimeo.com/246722075) from [hardboiledbaby](https://vimeo.com/user17065432) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com)

  



End file.
